


Heart

by LittleDemonChild



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Lloyd x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDemonChild/pseuds/LittleDemonChild
Summary: In a land filled with the affairs of the Heart. There is always a Light balanced by Darkness.Lijuan who was only a little girl would find out that her destiny would give her an adventure and love she would never have dreamed of.  Despite her not wanting it at all.----So yes this is a Lloyd x oc. If this type of story is you not forte then you can just skip off into the sunset.





	1. The End Begins

I through a kick at one of the dummies and succeeded in knocking it's head off. My chest moved up and down repeatedly. Multiple breaths escaped my lips. "Good; Good now again." Sensei ordered. My small body continued to kick and punch each dummy. "You getting stronger. Good" Senci said calmly.

Suddenly, the doors to my home slid open. I look over only to see... "Mom!" I yell happily as I run to her. She wraps my arms around me and said, "My Little Lijuan how was you day?" I yawn in response. Mom looks up at my teacher, "How is her training?" she asks her. "Wonderful my Lady." Senci replies. Mom just nodded her head and looks back down at me. "Come with me." she says as she stands up with my hand now in hers.

She leads me into the throne room. Father stands in front of his chair with his gold staff in hand. Mom has a staff as well that isn't in the hand that is holding mine. At the top of each staff was an orb. The one my mom held had a pink and my father's a blue orb. I didn't know why they had these. I tried to ask what they were for, but they wouldn't say other than I would now when was older.

Father looks in our direction and smiles. He steps down and heads over to mom and I. he then kisses my mom and I look away in disgust. After a moment I hear my mom giggle. Then, a hand is placed on my head I look up to see my father. He smiles and picks me up. "Daddy please put me down?" I ask. He laughs a little and puts me on his shoulders. I pout a bit and ask him to put me down. All he said was, "Nope." and laughs a little again. Finally, I just give up.

Right away, one of the house servants makes their way towards us. Mom steps down to them and they begin to whisper to her. I watch as Mom's face warps into one of fear. Mom call to another servant, "Take my daughter to her room and don't let her out until I tell you." She nods her head. The Servant comes up and father hands me to her. She then proceeds to walk me down to my room.

It was now silent. I went to my drawer and pull out paper and somthing to draw with. I go and sit at my desk and began drawing. It seems like years before the silence was broken by the loud sound of an alarm.The Servant's name was Anna. "Miss Lijuan we must leave now." she said with a panicked voice. "Why?" I asked. "It's no longer safe here." she answered me. I got up leaving the picture behind. Anna locks my door and we head out a trap door. We then make our way through the tunnels and out into the cold night air. "Sorry Miss I can't continue with you but we will meet again." Anna said as she hands me a bag and basket. look into the basket to see food. I look into the bag to see clothes and a few of my sketchbooks and pencils. "Don't forget you must fulfill you destiny." she said as she finally closes the path into the tunnels. I knew it all to well.

I shiver at the cold. It doesn't help that it began to snow. I begin my journey towards my destination. I traveled for days on end only stopping to rest and refuel my energy. One night I woke up and had become an adult. It was odd getting used to my new body but soon got the hang of it. I was then off towards my destiny. I honestly didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. I just wondered what happened to Mother and Father. At last I made it to Ninjago City.

Suddenly, gray clouds start swirling above my head and I am surrounded by stone warriors. I quickly get into a fighting stance. One strikes first and I dodge letting him hit one of his comrades knocking him to the ground. I jump up and spin in the air my legs are spread as I spin, I hit the warriors surrounding me in the head knocking each of them to the ground unconscious. I run before more surround me. I run untill see a dragon on top of a tower. A four headed dragon flew around the tower with an old man and others on it's back. I look to the tower grounds when I notice people. As I got closer see five ninja. One of red, one of blue, one of black, one of white and one of grean. They are surrounded by snakes. the ninja in green had bandages around his foot. I watched in awe as they climb the tower stares around and round losing one after another until all that remained was The Green Ninja.

Right away, I make a sprint for it. Them my mothers words pass through my head, "It's not time." I stopped and realized I was out of breath. I then fell to my knees as I watched The battle unfold in front of me. I felt a sudden connection to the one in green who now was gold. I watched as he defeated the large dragon. I get up and make my way towards him again. As I ran the sky began to fill with light once again. When I arrived at the sight I saw the Gold one wasn't there. Finally, I hang my head in defeat.

Some time passes by and I still don't see the Gold One. I pass by a few people only to hear that the Gold One had become The Green One again. A few days later I watch as a spider like man with gold armor string a web of gold above me. I watch as the White One use his strength to stop the spider like man. I hid behind a building.

Months later I find a fortune cookie in my basket. I open it to find a message, "Master Chen has personally Invited you to participate in his Tournament Of Elements. Secrecy is of Upmost importance. Tell no one or suffer the consequences. Meat at the peer at midnight and leave your weapons behind." then it burst into smoke.


	2. Tournament of Elements

By Midnight I was at the docks. I was surrounded by others. For a moment I stood there looking at the water enjoying it's beauty. When Suddenly, "I told you we shouldn't of worn them." someone said. I turned around to see Red, Blue, Black and Green ninja. there he was again but this time I noticed blond hair on the one wearing the green. The Red Ninja puled off his hood as did the black and blue ninja. I saw two head brown hair and one of black. "Do you think they all have powers like us?" the one in red asked. "When I asked my dad about it he got really suspicious. Like there is somthing he's keeping from me." The one in green replied. "The fortune cookie said tell no one or their be consequences." The one in black said. "Relax we're cool." the one in green smiled.

Suddenly the sound of a boat coming near caught my attention. I watched as the boat pulled up and a board was laid out. A man with a pony tail walks across the board. He begins letting people on the boat. When I approach he looks me up and down and lets me pass. Once I'm on the boat I hear, "A master spinjitzu should favor comfortably in his tournament." I heart a smooth voice. "Spinjitzu?" I thought. Not a moment later I hear, "Lloyd wait. If you get on that boat you may never return." i hear and older mans voice. I Listened through their conversation. Moments after the conversion I hear a splash and, "I stand corrected there's room now."

Later, I bumped into the Ninja wearing Green. "Sorry about that." he says. "Oh it's alright. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I reply. Then I get a good look into his eyes. Now I see what mother meant. "I.. I'm L.. Lloyd. What's your name?" he introduces and ask me "I'm Lijuan. Nice to meat you." I bow a bit. His eyes once again meat mine and I can't look away. "Lloyd come on." We both looked up to see the Ninja in Red.

After a while dawn begins peeking over the water. In the distance I saw an island. As we got closer the sun continued to rise. Once the boat was at the docs it stopped. We all made our way off the boat. Later all of us sat around a carpet with a serpent depicted on it. Music started to play and a man in a chair came down from the ceiling. We all stood. Then we finally sit. The man who came from the ceiling stood up and started listing off of the people around me. "What do we have here. Never before seen the Master of Heart." he smirked when his eyes came to me. After Chen told us the rule Women with makeup and nice clothing came out. I heard their called Kabuki.

One grabbed my arm and showed me to my room. when I opened the door their was a plush bed along with other kinds of furnishings. Each one had a pleasant shade of pink. I spotted a desk in the room. I sat down and pulled out my sketchbook. I then began to draw. I drew what came to mind. Before I knew it a sketch of Lloyd was now on the the page as big as it can be.

When I heard his voice over the inter com I immediately found one and hid it on my person. I returned the jade blade and stayed in the tournament. I waited in that room. It wasn't that bad I was standing next to Lloyd. I gave him a few glances here and there. At last his eyes met mine and he smiled. I felt y cheeks get warmer and warmer I also watched as his turned a shade of pink.

I sat alone at Lunch. I ended up listening in to the ninja's conversation. "Zane?" say quietly to myself. After dinner I went back up to my room. I looked around in drawers and found new nightgown. It was short and went to my knees. The nightgown was a soft shade of pink. After I put it on I headed out to the balcony. I sat and watch the sky for a bit. Then out of no where Lloyd hops down. "Lloyd?" I questioned. He turned around and put a finger to my lips. He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Tell no one." his voice was low. He then hopped down of the balcony.

Later, that same night a knock was heard at my window. I pulled open the curtains to see Lloyd for the second time that night on my balcony. "My I come in?" he asked. "Sure." I replied as I let him in. He sits in one of the chairs. "Nice room." he says. "Thanks. What brings you here?" I reply. "I have to tell you something." he says. "Would yo like some tea?" I ask. He just nods his head. I get up and grab the tea pot. I begin to pour the liquid into cups. "Do you want to know the real reason why Chen has us here?" he asked. I replied with a simple, "Yes." Once the cups are full I set the pot down and pick up the cups. Lloyd continues, "Well we found a secret passage way down into some sort of tunnel system." I hand Lloyd a cup and he takes a sip. "We followed some of the tunnels and stumbled upon a ceremony." he passes and sip my tea, "He plans to take all our elemental powers." I almost spit up my tea. "Why would he want our powers?" I quickly ask. He sighs, "I don't know."

Right away, Lloyd spots my sketchbook on the desk. I was looking down at the floor when I heard, "Did you draw this?" I looked up only to see Lloyd looking at my sketchbook. The picture I had drawn of him front and center. "Y.. Yes." I quickly stutter out. I knew my cheeks were now as red as a tomato. "It's really good." he compliments it. "Really?" I ask him. "Ya I wish I could draw like this." he smiles to me. My lips curl up into a smile as well.


	3. Where The Heart Leads

As I lay out on the deck of The Bounty stars speed past me. I felt my eye lids get heavy but before closed my eyes, Lloyd came into view. "Hey there you are." he whispered/giggled. "Hey." I said with a quiet voice. He helps me to my feet.

The ship suddenly, starts to rock. I grab onto Lloyd for support. Kai and the others make their way outside. Then, clouds that where such a dark gray that they almost looked to be black cover the sky. The sound of Thunder can be heard. With each flash of thunder I jumped and tightened my grip on Lloyd. Lightning struck a spot away from the ship. The sound of it made squeak.

Lightning flashes once again and smoke formed in front of The Bounty. The smoke soon cleared revealing some kind of snake women. her scales were purple and her skin was a lighter shade of purple. Her hair was short and made of smoke.She looked around the ship till her black eyes met mine. "There you are. Now die." she smiles and flies towards me.

~~~~~~~

I shoot up out of bed and fall onto the hardwood floors beneath me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as stood up and yanwed. Looking towards the window, the sun was just peeking over the water. Worm colors gently danced on the morning green water. I stretch out my limbs, and leave my room but not before dressing myself for the day. Finally, I tip toe quietly down the hall but not before bumping into none other than Sensei Wu.

"Good morning Lijuan." he greeted me. "Morning Sensei." I great him back. He then walks past me. Probably to wake the others. I normally wake with them but not this morning. I make my way up to the bridge. "Your up early." I hear a voice. "So are you Mr. Green Ninja" I reply. Lloyd makes his way out of the shadows.

The ground below us suddenly tilted sending is sliding towards a wall. Lloyd hit it first then me. I rubbed the back of my head. I then pulled my hand way and saw some blood. "You ok?" I hear him ask. "Yes I'm fine." I reply. Finally it tilted back.

If you're wondering what my relationship with Lloyd is well we're just friends nothing more. Nya comes running in, "We kinda hit a large tree sorry." she said as she headed for the control panel. Both Lloyd and I head out side only to see a large mountain with an equally large tree next to it. The deck of the ship was damaged a little due to hitting the tree. Ya know I had gotten the chance to meet sensei Garmadon. I even met Marrow when he posed Lloyd. Jay and Nya don't know it but I do remember the Jen.

Nya moves the Bounty away from the Tree and mountain. Kai and Jay bring out some training equipment. After a few hours of watching non stop training. I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I grab a few sodas and bring them out. The ninja stop and each take one. I then and one to Nya who hasn't noticed. "Thanks." she said. I just smile. I take the last one and open it. i then sit and the others follow. Wu sits beside us sipping on his tea.

"Senci where is it that we're going." Zane asks. "The First temple of Heart." he says. "The first?" I ask spitting up some of my soda. I thought my home was the only one. "Yes the first. It is said that the last Goddess of Heart who lived there had a black heart. So her daughter who was next in line decided to build a new temple far away from the first." He explained. Mother and father never told me about this. "Why is this place our destination." Zane asked. "It is said that with in the walls of the First. There we will find the first half of the staff of heart. Also find a great evil that wishes to destroy all of Heart in Ninjago." he finished. I never heard this part from my parents. The story I was told was, "The one who pure and excepting shall be the true goddess of Heart. By her side will be the one in green."

"But before we go to the Temple we must find the cave of truth. We have to find the Element of Heart first." sensei said. I gulped, I knew who it was already. My secret won't be secret much longer. Ya know I never wanted this destiny. I wanted to make my own but fate had other plans. I take a sip from my soda. The take a deep breath. Wu stands up and looks over the side of the ship. I followed him. in the distance I saw a pillar built into the side of a mountain. "It seems we are already here." Wu said. My time as me is about to be done.


	4. The Cave of Truth

I watch as the ship's anchor is lowered to the ground. Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and I get of the ship. Once my feet hit the ground some sort of pink energy starts to flow through the canals. It seems to have a mist about it. There was a single totem pole which had the face of every Goddess till this day, even my mother. The black abyss which was the cave had the pink energy around the opening in a small yet seeable line as if there was a seal there.

We make our way into the cave only to see pitch black darkness. then Kai light some torches and there was light. We begin our descent into the long cavern filled with stalagmites. Through them was a post which we took. We finally make it to the back of the cave. There was a large stone wall. Lloyd goes near it and half it it light up in green letters. The other side is still blank. Zane reads it but it only reveals what has happened to far. I thought the cave of truth was only supposed to read my destiny. I then say aloud without thinking, "By her side will be the one in green." The ninja look at me in confusion.

Suddenly, my eyes meet Lloyds and something inside me at that moment made me say it. "I finally see now. I finally except it." I whisper to myself. I then make my way to the blank side of the wall and it now lights up with pink letters. On both sides of the wall there are handles one pink and one green. I place my hand on the pink one and say, "I can't do this alone." Lloyd nods his head and grabs the green handle and we turn them at the same time. the stone wall splits down the middle and opens revealing another part of the cave. I know now I'm not alone.

We head past the stone doors and as we walk in holograms of both my past and Lloyd's as we walked along a gravel path. I watch as my parents play ring around the rosy with me. Then I come apone the memory when I had to go away from my home as a little girl. The next one was of me growing up quickly with in a night. On Lloyd's side there was a similar one. Instead there was this giant monster with green goo dripping from its mouth. I cringed a bit. When The Tournament Of Elements showed up the holograms converged into one. Why hadn't I seen it all those months ago. Finally the holograms stopped when we were at the end of the path.

"Hey guys come look at this." we hear Kai's voice. We all turn around to see him near a wall. His torch lit up the writing. "Welcome to those who have entered this place. This place will reveal the truth. The is also a great weapon buried here waiting for her. Remember only she and her Soul Mate can withstand its power." I read aloud to the others. "A great Weapon?" Zane asked.Suddenly, everything went black. 

~~~

Snow gently falls to the icy ground. I hold my scarf over my now redish pink nose. Some of the vapor from my breath can be seen coming from the top of my scaf. There was a snow covered tree in front of me. I took a few steps towards with my bear feet leaving tracks in the snow in my wake. Once I was at the tree I set my hand on its rough bark.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, "My Little Lijuan oh how you have grown." That voice was all to familiar. I turn around to see my mother her long brown hair blowing in the wind. "Mother?" I asked surprised. "Yes my child it is me. I must hurry." she said as she hugged me. "There is a great evil. I had thought it to be me but I was wrong. I never knew it would have been you." she she passed for a moment. "Liajuan my child look." mother moved to the side. An image appeared on the wall.

It showed my father and the women who had smoke for hair. "Your father believe that she is me at this very moment. She wishes to be a goddess." Mother explained. "I;m gessing to rule the world?" I asked. My Mother nodded her head and continued, "Now my child it is up to you to save your Father and all the Love in Ninjago. Without it Everything will crumble." with that she vanished along with the image.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I then felt kisses run up and down my neck causing me to shiver. "Lijuan~" I hear a male's voice who I recognized to be Lloyd. I felt my cheeks worm in the cold air. "Lloyd what are you..." I was interrupted to lips on mine. I melted into the kiss. Then is when I realized that Lloyd and I should be more than just friends.

~~~

My eyes flicked open to the dimly lit cavern. I sit up and look around only to see the others out cold. I lit another torch and waited for the others. The second to wake was Lloyd. He opened his eyes only to see me. I watched as his cheeks turned a dark red. The next one was Zane, Kai, Jay and at last Cole.


	5. Something Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orb and a light.

"What just happened?" Kai asked aloud his voice bouncing off the cavern walls. "I have no clue," Lloyd replies. I looked around the cavern to see that moonlight shown through an opening in the ceiling. In the center of the Cavern was a fountain. The fountain was half the size of the cavern height wise. It was a three-layer fountain with pink liquid spouted out the top. The liquid flowed like water. The liquid sparkled with gold and seemed to have an entrancing glow. I walked past the fountain to see some sort of keep. Looking closely I saw something breathing. I got closer to see light pink scales. They seemed almost white. A head pops out and jade eyes meet mine. My eyes widened and I said, "Ruby?"

She looks in my direction and gets up out of her spot. She makes her way towards me and nuzzles her nose against me almost knocking me over. I gigged and pet her head happily. The ninja looked on in awe. Ruby looks up at them and growls getting into a protective stance. "Ruby they're with me," I say. Ruby relaxes and lays down beside me. Lloyd makes his way over to me. Ruby watches him as her eyes analyzing his every move. When he reaches me and he asks, "Why is he staring at me like that?" I giggle and reply, "She is a little over protective of me. After all, I have had her since she was just an egg."

Suddenly, Ruby gets up and sniffs Lloyd. He looked a bit terrified until Ruby nuzzled him knocking him to the ground. Then, I burst out laughing snorting like a pig a little. The other ninja joined in. I make my way over to Lloyd still giggling and helped him up. He was clearly pouting a little. Ruby chuckled as well.

Just then, a twinkle caught my eye. I looked over to see a pinkish white orb. recognized it as the one that had stood atop my mother's staff. I make my way over to it. Then, with a hand, I gently pick it up. The next thing I knew was I saw a reflection of Mother, Father, and I. The orb showed my father holding me while my mother spoke to a servant. The servant was saying something causing my mother to turn around and look at my father and I. The orb fades the image out and fades into another.

Right away, I spot a woman with purplish smoke like hair. She was looking down at my mother with a clear disgusted look on her face. She seemed to be saying something but couldn't make it out After she finished she drove a sword through my mother's heart. My eyes widened in horror. Tears began to form and soon began to cascade down my cheeks. Finally, fell to my knees.

Suddenly, I hear a roar but this one was merely a whisper. I open my tear filled eyes to see Ruby's pink scales. I hug ruby's nose all the while setting the orb down gently. I didn't realize it but the orb hand begun to role. On its way, it hit a few bumps but soon made it to its destination. He bent down and picked it up from its temporary place at his feet. In his hands, it began to turn green. He watched as a figure of a man appeared but soon was consumed by a purple cloud. Then the whole orb as purple and dropped it. the orb though was caught by Kai.

I hold myself tighter to Ruby. After a moment of sobbing my vision finally clears. I didn't see it before but symbols fire, ice, lightning, and earth lay on the floor. I let go of Ruby and get a better look at my environment. Pictures had been painted on the walls. There was a girl and a boy they stood in te center of the cave something seemed to surround them. Behind them was the ninja excluding Lloyd.

Right away, I hear Kai's voice, "Come look at this!" I look away and stand up. I made my way over to where he was. I watch as he wipes away the dust on the ground revealing his symbol. Then it hit me the image on the wall. make my way to the fountain and wipe the dust from the floor revealing Lloyd's symbol. I wipe the dust away from the other side to see a very fade Circle. There was something inside it but I couldn't make it out. 

I get up and look back to the ninja only to see them standing in place. "Uh, why can't I move?" Jay asks. The others try to move but they are also stuck. Lloyd makes his way over to my position and stands on his symbol. He too was stuck now.

Suddenly, whitish pink fog begins to form on the surface of the floor. A light then shines from below the ninja in their colors. I watch as the circle in front of me glows pink. Then, is when I see the symbol of my family which is a half heart surrounded by some sort of snake like creature. I finally, caught a glimpse of the orb and my future. I stand up and step onto the symbol. 

Suddenly, I'm blinded by a light. I cover my eyes with my hand. After a few moments, the light subsides and I put my hand back down. Then is when I saw the ninja in new ninja suits lined with great and gold but mostly their respective colors. I looked over to Lloyd to see him in the same type of suit but with just green and gold. I looked down to see myself with a ninja suit similar to the others but pink and purple. The light that had shown before subsided at last. I finally, took a few steps off and so did the ninja.


	6. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman named Luna appears suddenly.

It was hard to sleep after the cave. I held the orb in my small hands. I watch the whole scene play before me. The more and more I watched it the harder and harder it was to stop crying. I look at the clock and I realized that I had been up all night again.

I suddenly hear a knock at the door. I say, "Who is it?" "Me." Lloyd's voice replies softly. I get up and set the orb down on my bed gently. I then, make my way over to the door and open it. Lloyd was in his ninja attire for some odd reason. "What are you doing here so late at night? " I ask him but my voice was horse. 

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist, pulls me out of my room and down the hallway. My feet drag on the ground making a small cloud of dust in their wake.

~~~~~

My eyes open suddenly. Morning Sunlight peeks through the window. What was that dream? Anyway, I stretch before getting out of bed. My eyes make their way over to the ninja suit that sat on my dresser. I slowly stood up and made my way over to it. Today was the day that my training continued but with a new master. 

Once I was ready I headed out my door. I closed my door. As I was turning around from closing my door I saw a head of long brown hair darker than my own pass by. I think nothing of it and make my way to the ship deck. As I arrive I survey the area. I saw no sign of Lloyd. All the other ninja were though. I make my way to them.

As I get closer I begin to here, "He's probably not coming. He seems too smitten with her." When I'm next I ask, "Whos smitten with who?" "With some girl, he just met," Kai replies. My eyes widen. Who could this possibly be? Right on queue, I hear Lloyd's footsteps and his voice, "Hey guys." "Took you long enough lover boy," Kai said. I turned around right as Lloyd stopped walking. Beside him was a brown-haired woman with purple eyes. She was also wearing a purple ninja suit. 

Right away, she introduced herself, "Hello everyone my name is Luna and I'm the "Element of Heart"." How can this be? "It turns out Lloyd is my "True Love". Who knew?" She smiled mischievously. I was about to speak up when Sensei Wu cleared his throat, "Alright time to begin." 

\---------

At dinner, Lloyd flirted with her like he didn't have a care in the world. My heart felt as if it was shattered into dust. Everyone was sitting and having a good time. Eating the food that Zane had prepared. I couldn't stand it anymore I stood up abruptly from the table and headed for my room. The moment my door shut I was on my bed in tears. "In the true Element of Heart. Who is she to come and here and take that title. I was born into it." I yelled without thinking. "This had to happen when I finally accepted my fate." I choked out. I sat there crying until I fell asleep.

The next morning I made my way to the ship deck to see everyone except Luna and Lloyd. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Misako. "May I speak to you for a moment in private?" She smiled. "O.. ok," I reply. She leads me to the ship's bridge. 

When we're alone she asks, "I was walking by your room last night... Is it true what I heard Lijuan?" "Y.. yes," I reply. "So who is that with my son?" she asked calmly. "An imposter. I'm afraid." I answer.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the truth be reviled?

After Misako left me to my lonesome I looked to the stars. I took a deep breath. I will have to show him who the true Element of Heart is.

Suddenly, I spot a bright light from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it. The light was a bright purple. I make my way towards it covering my eyes as I do so. I soon made my way to the hallway and then to Lloyd's doorway. I peek into the room to see Luna using some sort of magic on Lloyd. I recognized it as mind control magic. The something had been cast on my father back at home. The orb told me that.

Right away, something nicks my shoulder drawing some blood. I look towards the direction it came from. But there was no one there. I think nothing of it and continue to watch as she hypnotizes Lloyd. Her lips were curled up into a smile as she did so. What am I going to do how am I going to deal with this? No one told me about an imposter trying to steal my identity. Looks like I'm on my own this time.

Then I hear, " I'll be the true element of heart yet that little girl is going down. Say goodbye to love." I stepped back and shock. I hug myself tightly. "Why is she doing this? What have I done to her?" was all I could think.

Hours later I was training outside to take out my frustrations when Luna came outside. As I was turning I kept my mind off her I didn't want her to distract me, after all, I had a destiny to fulfil and I need to be at Peak condition. Then I hear, " Pink is an ugly color. Purple now that's an amazing color." " Purple really that symbolizes evil you know," I reply. "Oh, I know." She giggles evilly.

Suddenly, I felt a force to my stomach knocking me to the ground. I look up to see Luna with a smug look on her face. "Did you like that?" She asks? I gave her a kick to her jaw. "Does that answer your question?" I reply. Luna shakes it off and punches me in the stomach. We fought for what seemed like days until the others came out.

Lloyd broke up the fight. "Why are you fighting Libyan and who are you? " he asked me? "I'm Libyan remember?" I ask him. I felt like I was about to cry. "Doesn't ring a bell." He replies. "Ya who is she?" Kai asks. Everyone does the same except Zane.

Right away, Zane speaks up, "Why don't you guys remember her she has been with us since the tournament of elements." "The memory of that time is a bit foggy," Cole says. "I don't even remember any of it?" Lloyd adds.

"Do you remember the Cave of Truth?" I asked. Everyone shakes their head no. How could they not remember the cave of truth you're only there a couple of days ago. I stood there for a moment and then realized; what if I took them back to the cave of truth would everything come back again? But before I could say anything about it I was knocked into a wall. I looked up to see Luna with a very angry face.

Everyone looked at Luna with their mouths a gap. And for some odd reason, I kiss your Lloyd on the lips. After I did so light surrounded everyone and everyone seemed to be a little confused about the situation now except for Luna. "What happened?" asked Lloyd. He then looked at Luna and then asked, "Who's that?

Suddenly, Luna is surrounded by purple smoke and her hair turns to smoke as well. " Lijuan you do know that my mother has taken your mother's place with your father by her side. To think he joined willingly." She says with a smirk. " You and I both know that he is under your mother's curse," I say anger laced throughout my voice.

Suddenly Luna blast the ship with her smoke and the ship tilts knocking both Lloyd and I off. We fall into the forest below.


End file.
